Conductores de Secretos
by Things Fantastic
Summary: La aparición del nieto de Bellatrix y Rodolphus cautiva las miradas de nuestros jóvenes... y todo el futuro construido comenzará a desmonorarse. Pero ahora les toca a ellos, Lily, Albus, James, Hugo, Rose, Lysander, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Fred, e incluso Scorpius, defender lo que tanto les costó a sus padres mantener.
1. Prólogo: Un nuevo alumno

Todos los personajes del FanFic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo he intentado transformar mi adoración por Harry Potter a las letras que vais a leer como una muestra de cariño y de completa fascinación por este pequeño mundo.

Aclaro también que el Fan Fic está escrito de forma que es narrado desde el punto de vista de varios personajes a la vez. Espero que no os resulte demasiado lioso.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Año 2022.

Julio.

**Harry**

Las vacaciones de agosto siempre eran una época de tranquilidad para Harry. O al menos, eso pensaba él… pero en la Madriguera pocos eran los momentos en los que podía sentarse con su familia para relajarse. Siempre había algún Weasley, Potter, o en su defecto, Scamander que hacía de las suyas y sacaba de quicio a su suegra, a la abuela Molly. Entonces venían los gruñidos de Ron, las quejas de Hermione por los gruñidos de su marido, y las risas de Ginny, cuyo mayor entretenimiento seguía siendo, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, ver cómo su hermano se enfadaba. Pero pasado el día, todos se reunían para cenar y olvidaban esos pequeños piques y despistes que eran el plato principal en la Madriguera, recientemente reformada. Eran tantos que el simple hecho de intentar organizarse en las habitaciones que antes habían conformado el hogar de los Weasley resultaba imposible. Ahora todos intentaban que los matrimonios durmieran en una habitación única, a pesar de que los primos siempre estuvieran mezclados, o cada uno por su lado. Por eso la Madriguera ahora contaba con otros cuatro cuartos más. Habían sido ellos, Harry, Ron y George, con ayuda de Rolf, los que se las habían apañado para que la Madriguera luciera como una verdadera casa de verano en la que cupieran todos. Y estaban orgullosos de su trabajo.

Y por las noches, cuando preparaban la cena fuera, a campo descubierto, Harry se sorprendía a sí mismo observando desde la propia puerta de la Madriguera, apoyado contra la fría piedra cubierta de musgo, cómo su familia reía y gritaba, a veces al mismo tiempo, y se preguntaba si se podía ser más feliz. Lo tenía todo, al menos todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear. Una mujer que le quería, unos hijos que le adoraban, y un trabajo estable que le llenaba. Eran tiempos de paz… o eso pensaba Harry ese domingo, parado como tantas otras noches frente a la Madriguera, esperando a que la cena se sirviera.

Un suave beso en la mejilla de su mujer le sorprendió, así que Harry alzó la vista y sonrió en dirección a Ginny, que llevaba una bandeja repleta de canapés.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí parado, Harry? Ve a ayudar a mi madre, anda. –Dijo, suspirando y rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo, pues ella era la mayor parte de las veces la que le pillaba ahí parado, mirándolos a todos embelesado, pensando en el tiempo que había pasado desde que todo acabó. O mejor dicho, desde que todo comenzó de nuevo.

Después de hacerle caso a Ginny y ayudar a la abuela Molly, la cena finalizó y tanto los chicos como las chicas se quedaron fuera charlando y jugando, mientras que los adultos decidieron pasar dentro. Así era, y así llevaba siendo desde que Harry tenía memoria. Esa era su familia, una familia de costumbres. Aunque lo que no sabía "el Elegido" es que lo que había empezando siendo un día de vacaciones normal y corriente, un domingo en la Madriguera, se convertiría en el comienzo de algo que cambiaría un presente tranquilo que todos habían construido.

De hecho, no fue hasta que bebiendo un poco de Whisky de Fuego, el favorito de Ron, Hermione hizo una pregunta.

–¿Os habéis enterado? –dijo la jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.– Parece que este año nuestros hijos tendrán un compañero nuevo en la escuela. El otro día me escribió Minerva, y por casualidad, mencionó que acababa de ser admitido un tal Daniel Thomas Lestrange. –El tono de Hermione era uniforme, como si la noticia de que alguien de la familia Lestrange estuviera vivo no fuera algo novedoso. De hecho, el silencio entre todos los presentes fue conmovedor. –Parece ser que había cursado magia en Durmstrang, pero su abuelo ha decido que pase sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts. –Concluyó ella, mientras alzaba la vista buscando los ojos de Harry. A su lado, Ron estaba sereno, por lo que Harry dedujo que Hermione ya se lo había contado a su marido. Sino, Ronald a hubiera hecho algún comentario desagradable acerca de los Lestrange.

Al ver que nadie hablaba, el abuelo Weasley carraspeó, e hizo la pregunta que estaba atrapada en la mente de todos.

–Y ese joven… Daniel… ¿es nieto de Bellatrix Lestrange, por casualidad? –Justo en ese momento, la abuela Molly apartó al vista, como si la simple mención de la que había sido la máxima seguidora del Señor Tenebroso le revolviese el estómago.

–Así es, Arthur. Rodolphus y ella tuvieron un hijo. –Continuó explicando Hermione, tratando de parecer serena.– Por lo que me ha contado Minerva, su hijo Brutus Lestrange murió cuando Daniel tenía pocos años. De la madre del muchacho no se sabe nada… sólo que Lestrange ha mantenido siempre el paradero de su hijo y ahora, de su nieto, totalmente desconocido. De hecho nadie sabía ni dónde estaba Rodolphus Lestrange. Mucho menos que tenía un hijo, claro…

Harry acabó por apartar la vista también. Pocos eran los que querían hablar del tema. De hecho, sólo pronunciar el apellido "Lestrange" hacía que Harry notase un nudo incómodo en su estómago. La abuela de ese muchacho había sido la asesina de su padrino, Sirius Black, y a pesar de que habían pasado los años seguía notando esa herida sin sanar completamente. Además estaba seguro que Hermione había querido decirle eso ahí, rodeado de los suyos, para que el golpe emocional fuera menos profundo. La mano de su esposa se colocó en su rodilla, y Harry la miró instintivamente. Los ojos de Ginny siempre hablaban solos para él, y no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, así que Harry esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo y miró a Hermione, que le miraba también, como si esperase a que él dijera algo, pero George se adelantó.

–¿A qué vienen esas caras largas? Sólo es un niño. No debemos preocuparnos. McGonnagall sabrá cómo hacerse de él, siempre ha tenido un especial afecto por los chicos problemáticos… aún recuerdo cómo me ponía los pelos de punta cuando me amenazaba. Es eficaz. Realmente me da pena el pobre chico…

–Pero ese chico va a ir a la misma clase que tus hijos, George. –Dijo Angelina, usando un tono severo que contrastaba totalmente con el tono bromista que George siempre empleaba, al menos en lo respectivo a sus hijos, ya que si Angelina se caracterizaba por algo era por ser una madre muy protectora. –¿De verdad quieres que el hijo de dos Mortífagos peligrosos comparta pupitre con Roxanne?

Fue entonces cuando Harry se levantó, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa que todos compartían. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, no podía dejar que el pánico se apoderase de su familia por la simple presencia de un chico apellidado Lestrange en sus vidas.

–George tiene razón, Angie, no es que ese muchacho haya atacado a nadie. Es normal que esto nos altere, vimos a muchos de nuestros seres queridos caer en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Pero ganamos. Y seguimos en pie a pesar de las atrocidades que cometieron. Hemos conseguido hacer del mundo mágico un lugar seguro para nuestros hijos, hemos cambiado lo que había que cambiar y mejorado lo que había que mejorar. Y yo al menos no estoy dispuesto a que un niño me amargue unas vacaciones que creo que me merezco, con mi familia. Así que vamos a bebernos ese Whisky, y vamos a brindar por los que no están, por los que estamos, y por los que estarán, ¿de acuerdo?

Las palabras de Harry parecían haber instaurado el silencio de nuevo. Aunque esta vez fue Ginny la que se alzó y levantó su copa, colocándose junto a él.

–Brindemos por Fred. Por Remus y Tonks. Por Sirius y por Dumblendore. Por Snape y por todos los que se fueron.

Y todos se pusieron en pie. Y brindaron por ellos como hacían cada domingo por la noche. Y el resto de la noche nadie mencionó el apellido Lestrange… a pesar de que Harry se apuntó el nombre del muchacho en una pequeña nota que guardó en su bolsillo, gesto que sólo fue apreciado por su mujer y por sus dos mejores amigos.

Porque, ¿quién sabía? Quizá el comienzo de los buenos años estaba muy cerca. Y más valía prevenir que curar.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño acercamiento a lo que será la nueva vida de Harry, Ron, Hermione y sus hijos. Aclara que el prólogo sólo es desde el punto de vista de Harry, pero que el resto será narrado por los hijos de todos, más que por los adultos.

Nada más, ¡nos vemos muy pronto! xxoo


	2. Chapter 1: Vuelta a casa

Todos los personajes del FanFic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo he intentado transformar mi adoración por Harry Potter a las letras que vais a leer como una muestra de cariño y de completa fascinación por este pequeño mundo.

Aclaro también que el Fan Fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de varios personajes a la vez. Espero que no os resulte demasiado lioso.

**1. Vuelta a casa**

**Rose**

Había sido una noche horrible, o eso decían al menos todos sus primos mientras caminaban distraídos hacia la entrada de la estación de Kings Cross, en Londres. Las tormentas veraniegas eran comunes en esas región, un hecho que para muchos de sus primos era catastrófico. Rose, al contrario que ellos, amaba la lluvia, aunque siempre prefería que no lloviera, pues las quejas de Hugo eran demasiado para su cabeza.

Y es que ya era bastante para la pelirroja tener que soportar cuando Hugo se quejaba de pasar un mes en casa de sus abuelos maternos, como para ahora que habían estado también en La Madriguera, tener que aguantarle.

Rose tenía que reconocer que a veces era demasiado dura con su hermano pequeño. Sólo se llevaban un año, sí. Rose tenía dieciséis años; Hugo quince recién cumplidos. Pero a pesar de eso, Rose siempre había presumido de su hermano como alguien coherente, incluso racional. Y últimamente sus "ilustres" comentarios hacían que se replantease muchas cosas. De hecho, en eso mismo pensaba mientras clavaba sus color en la cabeza de color "rojo-Weasley", como muchos en la escuela les llamaban. Y es que los Weasleys pelirrojos eran muchos: Rose y Hugo lo eran, y también Lily, Molly y la pequeña Lucy. El resto conformaban una sinfonía de colores y formas muy diferentes: James era castaño, Albus moreno; Louis, Dominique y Victoire eran rubios los tres; mientras que Fred y Roxanne eran morenos. Y ah, claro. Luego estaba Teddy. Rose no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se le colara entre los labios al recordar al alocado de su "primo" Teddy. Pero claro, Teddy Lupin no era primo suyo, no al menos si se tenía en cuenta la línea sanguínea. Pero era el ahijado de su tío Harry, y bueno… Para qué engañar a nadie, siempre estaban todos juntos. Y Teddy no era moreno. Ni pelirrojo, ni si quiera rubio o castaño… no. Él prefería llevar su cabello de color azul.

–Rosebud. ¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan abstraída? –La voz de Albus hace que la pelirroja parpadee varias veces, saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, y volviendo a la realidad. Lo cierto es que le pasaba muchas veces.

–Nada. Sólo pensaba en las ganas qu… –Entonces se para en seco, mirando a su primo con las cejas fruncidas.– ¡Albus Severus! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Rosebud? –Pregunta, y ve cómo el Slytherin echa a correr, riendo con esa expresión entre mezquina y divertida que tan bien se le daba esbozar. Ella misma ríe –no podía evitarlo, Albus era su perdición– y echa a correr detrás de él, arrastrando el carrito donde llevaba su baúl, y su lechuza.

Y así, riendo como dos niños pequeños, adelantan a todo el "ejército Weasley" y llegan antes que ninguno al andén. Rose no es capaz de pillar a Albus, él era demasiado rápido, pero tampoco le da mucha importancia. Prefiere cogerle cuando ya tiene todas sus cosas frente al andén.

–Eres un tramposo, Al… Te prometo que en el próximo partido contra Slytherin me las pagarás… –Dice Rose, tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido en la carrera. Pero su primo se había estado alejando mientras ella hablaba, acudiendo al lado del que era su mejor amigo: Scorpius Malfoy. Rose rueda los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado y toma con fuerza el agarre del carrito. Siempre odiaba cuando Albus hacía eso: desaparecer sin avisar. Y lo hacía mucho para ir a saludar a Scorpius. No es que a Rose le importase, claro. Al fin y al cabo, ella ni si quiera le conocía. Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Momentos después se vio rodeada de todos y cada uno de sus primos, que habían tardado unos minutos más en llegar al andén. Rose miró de reojo el reloj de la estación y resopló: habían llegado con tiempo suficiente, todavía quedaba más de media hora para que el Expreso de Hogwarts se pusiera en marcha.

–¿Dónde se ha metido Albus? –Preguntó James a su espalda, colocando su carrito junto al de Rose. La pelirroja señaló con la barbilla en dirección hacia su primo y el chico Malfoy, que charlaban tranquilamente: Albus con el rostro sereno y sonriente, mientras que Scorpius simplemente estaba como siempre: gélido, impasible. Inexpresivo.

–Ya sabes cómo es. Es llegar a la estación y perderse. –Dice, esbozando una suave sonrisa, entre divertida y melancólica. Albus no sólo era su primo, también era su mejor amigo, y temía que a veces se viese demasiado influenciado por los de su casa y se alejase de su propia familia.

La despedida con sus padres y con sus tíos fue corta, y ni si quiera Teddy y Victoire pudieron estar presentes. Según le había contado su tía Fleur, el peliazul estaba ocupado con asuntos del trabajo, y es que los aurores no podían estar siempre disponibles para temas familiares… bien lo sabía por su tío Harry y por su padre, y Victoire se había quedado cuidando de una planta mágica carnívora que había estado dando problemas en el estudio de Diseño de Moda donde había empezado a trabajar. En esos momentos no era más que una becaria, y por eso le tocaban esas tareas tan poco relacionadas con lo suyo. O eso alegaba tía Fleur.

Después de los achuchones pertinentes y de las palabras de "consuelo", el ejército Weasley-Potter entró en el tren, viendo como su equipaje estaba ya dispuesto en el vagón que siempre ocupaban. Era como una pequeña tradición: todos los primos se preparaban para viajar en el mismo andén, juntos y algo estrechos, aunque eso no impedía que la mayoría permaneciera allí. Otros, como Albus, Louis, Dominique o James, acompañado siempre de Fred, desaparecían antes de llegar a la estación, en Hogsmeade.

James y Fred, cuando no llevaban ni una hora de viaje, desaparecían en búsqueda de los nuevos "merodeadores", o al menos así había llamado James al grupo de chicos que siempre le acompañaban después de escuchar los relatos de su padre acerca de su abuelo. James Charlus Potter junto con Lupin, el padre de Teddy, Sirius, y el que luego había traicionado a los Potter, Petter, habían sido los "Merodeadores", los creadores del Mapa del Merodeador, siempre alerta, causando muchos dolores de cabeza a los profesores de entonces. James había "nombrado" merodeadores a su primo Fred, y a otros chicos de Gryffindor: Nick Finnigan y Frank Longbottom, el hijo de Neville Longbottom, actual profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. A veces se les añadía Louis, pero al ser Ravenclaw esas ocasiones eran las menos.

Ese año no fue diferente, y cuando Roxanne estaba hablando con Rose sobre el nuevo libro que su madre le había regalado por su cumpleaños, James le hizo un gesto a Fred, que asintió. Ambos se pusieron en pie, se despidieron de sus primos, y salieron de allí mientras cuchicheaban.

Louis fue el siguiente. Últimamente Rose tenía que aceptar que el rubio estaba algo desorientado… misterioso, incluso. Como si le pasase algo y no se lo quisiera contar a nadie. Quizá Rose estaba algo paranoica, y se preocupaba demasiado por el bienestar de los suyos… pero no se le escapaban las miradas que Dominique le echaba casi siempre. Sobre todo cuando el rubio se puso de pie, minutos después de que James y Fred se hubieran ido, y anunció que se iba.

–Tengo cosas que hacer. –Dijo, carraspeando, intentando evitar mirar a Dominique que, al lado de Rose, le miraba con un gesto de fastidio y de negación. ¿Qué les ocurría a esos dos?

–Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que los nargles te ataquen. –dijo Dominique, girando su rostro hacia la ventana al tiempo que apoyaba el codo sobre la repisa de esta, y dejaba su rostro colocado cómodamente sobre su mano. Nique era, junto con Albus, la única en Slytherin. Lucy se tomó el comentario como una simple broma, por lo que rió, pero Rose pudo leer entre líneas que la rubia estaba amenazando a su hermano de una forma un tanto sutil. Louis simplemente alzó las cejas, se dio la vuelta, y antes de salir, suspiró.

Y nadie más dijo nada al respecto. Dominique estuvo callada, incómoda. Y Roxanne, Lucy y Rose siguieron comentando el libro, hasta que Hugo hizo un comentario sobre algo que le había dicho James sobre el equipo de Quidditch. Hugo estaba muy ilusionado con las pruebas, pues creía que ese año sí le aceptarían como guardián. De hecho, Rose, y la mayoría de sus primos se habían visto obligados en ocasiones a practicar con él durante el verano. Y no es que no quisieran… pero a veces Hugo se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio.  
Dominique continuaba calladas, no hizo ningún comentario. Simplemente se puso de pie, se disculpó y salió del vagón. Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Albus miró a Rose con un gesto cómplice: parecía que ella no había sido la única que se había dado cuenta que la relación entre los dos hermanos estaba algo deteriorada.

–Bueno. –Hugo fue el que habló después de varios segundos incómodos en el que todos permanecieron callados. Miró a Lily, y le hizo un gesto divertido, casi retándola.– ¿Qué me dices, Lilian? ¿Te atreves a jugar contra mí en cuanto lleguemos?

Lily había sido la que más había heredado el amor y la clase de su madre para jugar al Quidditch, por eso Hugo siempre intentaba que fuera ella la que le ayudase a jugar.

–¿Otra vez, Hugo? –Dijo la más pequeña de la familia, resoplando y mirando a Rose, haciéndole casi un gesto de súplica. Y es que si Rose estaba harta de practicar con Hugo, Lily lo estaba más: Hugo siempre acudía a ella.– Estás más que preparado para enfrentarte a esas pruebas. Te lo he dicho millones de veces. –Y Lily no solía halagar a nadie que no fuera ella misma. A pesar de ser la más pequeña, pues todavía no había cumplido los quince, y Hugo y Lucy ya los tenían, Lily tenía un genio bastante malo.– Así que no, no pienso entrenar más contigo. Eres un pesado y lo único que puedes hacer es empeorar. No aceptas un consejo, si quiera. Eres cabezota, como el tío Ronald. Y yo estoy cansada de soportarte cuando te pones así. –Y cruzada de brazos, se recostó contra su asiento, refunfuñando.

–Lily, si Hugo te pide consejo es porque sabe que eres la mejor de todos nosotros, junto con James… –Dijo Albus, mirando a su hermana pequeña con un gesto de negación.– Deberías ser más amable.

–La amabilidad sólo le sirve a aquellas personas que no son virtuosas, Albus Severus. –Dijo Lily, elocuente, esbozando una suave sonrisa, fingiendo una sonrisa ingenua.

E iba a decir algo más, pero entonces la puerta del vagón se abrió, y Alexander Nott introdujo su cabeza por la puerta, buscando con la mirada a Albus.

–Eh, tú, Potter. ¿Qué pasa, que te has olvidado de tus amigos? –Dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice, burlona… pero que a pesar de la burla denotaba cariño. Cariño por su primo. Albus se puso en pie y miró a sus primos, dedicándoles una mirada de disculpa.

–Claro que no, Alex. Sólo estaba resolviendo unos asuntos familiares… –Y su voz se perdió cuando cerró la puerta del vagón.

Y así se quedaron el resto de los Wesley-Potter: Lily, que aún seguía cruzada de brazos y de morros; Roxanne, que a pesar de ser Ravenclaw siempre viajaba con sus primos; Hugo, que seguía mirando a Lily con un gesto divertido, como si adorase molestarla; Molly, también Ravenclaw, sentada en frente de Lily en el vagón, al lado de Hugo, callada; Lucy, que estaba contándole algo a su hermana mayor; y la propia Rose, que seguía dándole vueltas al tema de Dominique y Louis.

**Louis**

Louis odiaba salir tan precipitadamente del vagón de sus primos… al menos lo odiaba esa vez, pues el resto de ocasiones siempre se había ido a buscar a sus amigos. Esta vez no. Esta vez su huida tenía nombre y apellidos: Megara Zabini.

Y es que el Weasley llevaba meses viéndose con la que era una de las mejores amigas de su hermana Dominique. Y ella le odiaba por eso.

Desde que Dominique les había pillado montándoselo en los baños de Prefectos, Nique no se hablaba con Megara. E intentaba hablarse lo mínimo con Louis, también.

Por eso Louis había tenido que salir del vagón tan rápido. No soportaba la mirada de Dominique sobre él, esa forma en la que le recordaba una y otra vez que este año, no se lo iba a pasar por alto.

Pero claro, ¿cómo podían culparle? En los últimos meses de curso Megara y Louis, como prefectos ambos de sus respectivas casas habían tenido que hacer muchas guardias juntos. No es que fuera la primera vez que le tocaba hacer guardia con una chica de Slytherin… o con ella misma. Pero se había sorprendido al verse hablando con la chica de cosas que no era el tiempo, o las asignaturas que compartían aunque estaban en años diferentes. Habían hablado de sus inquietudes… de sus deseos. Y lo cierto es que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Por eso habían empezado a acostarse de seguido. Megara no quería una relación, Louis tampoco. Y se sentían bien el uno con el otro. Megara escapaba de las presiones de su familia… de su madre. Y Louis… escapaba de su familia, que a veces resultaba tan absorbente…

En esos momentos Louis caminaba a lo largo del tren, por los pasillos buscando la cafetería. No había desayunado, no le había dado tiempo. James y él se habían levantado tarde… como siempre, y sólo pudieron coger uno de los bollos de la abuela Molly cada uno… algo era algo. Aunque ahora estaba muerto de hambre. Después de comprarse dos ranas de chocolate y una caja de galletas, siente una mano en su hombro, detrás de él, dándole varios toques. Louis frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta… encontrándose con el rostro de Megara Zabini de frente. Por momentos Louis se queda mudo. No esperaba verla tan pronto. La caja de galletas se cae al suelo y Louis maldice.

–Mierda… –Susurra, agachándose para cogerla. Al ir a incorporarse, coge aire y clava los ojos en ella.– Zabini. –Saluda, armándose de valor.

–Weasley. –Dice ella a modo de saludo, sin mirarle; sólo observa sus uñas con interés.– ¿Tienes un momento? Quería comentarte algo sobre la elección de los nuevos prefectos. –Dice la chica, que ni si quiera se espera a que él acepte hablar con ella, sino que gira y echa a andar. Louis maldice. Ella siempre le hacía lo mismo. Se rasca la nuca, y mira de forma disimulada los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería: Dominique no andaba por allí. Entonces echa a andar, alcanzándola.

La serpiente le lleva a un compartimento que parecía, a simple vista, vacío. No era como los que ocupaba él normalmente con sus primos, sino que era mucho más pequeño. Cuando Louis entra, Megara se apresura a cerrar la puerta, echando el cerrojo. Es entonces cuando le mira, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio.

–No me has escrito en todo el verano. –Es lo único que dice la morena. Se le nota molesta, y algo avergonzada. Louis no sabe muy bien cómo enfrentarse a ese comentario, así que se limita a tragar saliva, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–No. –Dice, dándole la razón a la chica.– No lo creí necesario. No dijimos nada de escribirnos… hm… la última vez que nos vimos. –Carraspea; tenía un nudo en la garganta, y estaba sudando. Todas esas cosas siempre le habían puesto nervioso, igual que los enfrentamientos con Dominique.

–Ya. Pero, ¿ni si quiera una lechuza para interesante por mi estado? –Ahora Megara lucía algo más… vulnerable. Louis sabía que no se permitía mostrarse así ante mucha gente… sólo ante su hermano Isaac, o Scorpius y Alex… antes también con Dominique. Pero ahora la rubia había sido sustituida por él.

–Tú tampoco lo has hecho, Megara. –Dice Louis, que casi se muestra algo receloso, pues no veía dónde estaba el problema.– Si tanto querías que te escribiera, lo podías haber pedido en una carta.

–Oh, claro. ¿Y qué habría pasado si lo hubiera visto tu hermana? –Pregunta ella, que alza algo más la voz.

–No seas hipócrita, Megara. Ella podría haberlo visto también por mí. Además, ¿qué importa Dominique? Ella ya nos odia. No creo que debamos preocuparnos de ella, precisamente… –Louis lucía cansado, agotado por ese tema: Dominique.

–Dominique es mi amiga, claro que tenemos que preo… –Pero las palabras de Megara se pierden cuando Louis la interrumpe.

–Dominique era tu amiga. Y se está comportando como una niña pequeña. Igual que tú si me reclamas por no haberte escrito durante el verano, Megara. –Ahora Louis estaba enfadado, ¿por qué las mujeres tenían que ser siempre tan complicadas? Cuando vuelve la vista hacia Megara, la ve triste. Su rostro está contraído en una mueca, y su cuerpo estaba encogido sobre sí misma. Louis suspira, y al ver que ella no habla, se acerca.

La relación entre ambos era rara, pero convincente, con una serie de reglas básicas que los dos conocían. Por ejemplo, Louis siempre era el que cedía, como en esos momentos, que después de abrazar el cuerpo de la morena, cerró los ojos. También ambos eran conscientes que las muestras de cariño eran las mínimas: lo suyo era físico. Una rara amistad con sexo.

–¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así? –Pregunta el rubio, sin apartarse.

–Es que… Dominique me ha ignorado. Ha ido hacia la zona de los de mi casa… y ni si quiera me ha dicho hola. No me ha preguntado qué tal el verano… –Su voz se quiebra ligeramente, y Louis se hace a un lado lo justo para mirar su rostro. Megara no lloraba… no de la forma clásica, al menos, lo cual era un alivio para el rubio, pues no sabría cómo reaccionar si ella se hubiera puesto a llorar.

Louis iba a contestar. Pero los labios de la morena le sorprenden, así que se limita a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Megara era una chica esbelta, delgada, sí, pero llena de curvas, algo que fascinaba al rubio. Era alta, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Louis no se tuviera que inclinar hacia abajo para besarla. Rodea su cintura con los brazos y la trae hacia sí, notando como sus labios se amoldan a los del chico. La boca de Megara se entreabre, dejando paso a su lengua, que se cuela entre la boca del Ravenclaw. Las manos de Megara buscan desabrochar la camisa de Louis, pero el rubio la frena.

–Megara… aquí no podemos… –Le pide, pero otro nuevo beso devora y calla sus súplicas. Ella no se detiene, y él no frena sus impulsos.

Para cuando Louis quiere darse cuenta, Megara está sentada encima de él mientras se desnuda, sonriendo cómplice mientras adelanta la cadera, rozándose con él. Louis saca su varita antes de que los pantalones caigan al suelo, e insonoriza el vagón. Ambos estaban acostumbrados ya a eso.

Ninguno de los dos queda totalmente desnudo: Megara se alza la falda y se deshace de su ropa interior, y Louis sólo se baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Así eran ambos, rápidos, ansiosos: así era el sexo entre ambos.

Y Megara se deja caer sobre el miembro de Louis, aferrándose a sus hombros, incluso clavando ligeramente las uñas en la piel del Ravenclaw.

Al comienzo del verano, cuando Louis estaba bañándose junto con sus primos en un lago cercano a La Madriguera, Fred le había preguntado quién le había hecho los arañazos que tenía en la espalda. Louis había preguntado algo así como: "¿Quieres que te dé todos los nombres?", y James se había reído, le había llamado "golfo", y los tres habían dejado el tema. Y Louis, aliviado, había contemplado cómo ninguno de sus primos sabía que esos arañazos sólo tenían un nombre: Megara Zabini.

Mientras, el Expreso de Hogwarts se acercaba poco a poco a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde, a lo lejos, se encontraba el enorme castillo, esperándoles.

Lo que ninguno sabría es que ese año sus vidas cambiarían por completo, y que quizá, lo que creían conocer, era totalmente diferente a la realidad.

* * *

Aquí está el primer capítulo del fic. ¡Espero que os guste a todos! Poco a poco vamos a ir conociendo a cada uno de nuestros pequeños protagonistas. En este capítulo ya vamos viendo pinceladas de la personalidad de cada uno. Estos primeros capítulos serán los introductores a la trama, prometo que habrá más acción más adelante :)

¡Y también hemos conocido a nuestra primera pareja, Louis y Megara! Estos dos darán mucho de qué hablar ;)

Nada más, ¡nos vemos muy pronto! xxoo


	3. Chapter 2: Aprieta el detonador

Todos los personajes del FanFic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo he intentado transformar mi adoración por Harry Potter a las letras que vais a leer como una muestra de cariño y de completa fascinación por este pequeño mundo.

Aclaro también que el Fan Fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de varios personajes a la vez. Espero que no os resulte demasiado lioso.

**2. Aprieta el detonador.**

**Albus**

Albus no había visto a sus primos desde que habían bajado del Expreso, no al menos hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor para la primera cena del curso. El Gran Comedor solía ser de los primeros recuerdos que cualquier alumno que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts habría tenido. Años más tarde todos los alumnos recordarían el Gran Comedor como una Sala apabullantemente grande, donde siempre había alguna que otra telaraña, y en la que la decoración escaseaba… a excepción del entramado del techo, que mostraba la parte de afuera del castillo, un conjuro que su tía Hermione siempre les recordaba.

Pero ese día la sala más grande de Hogwarts lucía de gala, impresionante: había grandes pancartas donde se dibujaba el escudo de Hogwarts, de tela, colgadas por encima de los bancos de madera donde se disponían los alumnos; candelabros de cobre perfectamente colocados sobre las estanterías, cerca de las mesas; la cubertería más selecta de todo Hogwarts, que en una ocasión Rosebud le había comentado que era de la edad de los Fundadores. En fin. Pequeños detalles que impresionaban tanto a los más veteranos, como a los de primer año, y que hacían que la mirada de Albus no fuera capaz de guardar todos esos pequeños regalos para la vista en su mente. Y eso que el Slytherin se consideraba un chico muy observador.

Después de la habitual selección de alumnos, la profesora Mcgonagall, que a pesar de los años, seguía luciendo igual que siempre, dio su famoso discurso, dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, que cada día eran más… y más pequeños. Aunque Albus pensaba que era sólo era su impresión. Quizá era porque él había crecido mucho durante los últimos años… y eso que no era de los más altos de su familia. Una estatura normal. James y Louis eran más altos… y James a veces se burlaba de él por eso.

Aunque claro, James se burlaba de él por todo. No es que le molestase… ya se había acostumbrado, pero era una costumbre un tanto perturbante.

Se había sentado al lado de Scorpius, aunque su amigo no había hablado demasiado. Por lo general, Scorpius no hablaba mucho cuando estaba rodeado de mucha gente, reservaba sus conversaciones para cuando estaban en la Sala Común, o cuando se escapaban a las Tres Escobas. Alexander solía ser el más elocuente, al menos sino estaba de mal humor. Siempre era el que hablaba en el nombre de los tres. Cuando les acompañaban Dominique y Megara, la cosa solía animarse… aunque Nique detestaba a Scorpius y las dos preferían guardar las distancias. De hecho, desde un tiempo a esta parte Megara casi siempre estaba con ellos… y pasaba menos tiempo con Dominique. Albus no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado, pero conociendo a su prima y a su amiga, era mejor no preguntar.

Alexander le había dicho en más de una ocasión que eran "cosas de chicas". Y Albus nunca había sido muy bueno en esos temas. En cambio… Alexander y Scorpius sí lo eran. Nott era elocuente, divertido y atractivo. Se las llevaba a todas de calle. Y Scorpius… bueno. Scorpius era Scorpius. No conocía a una chica que no hubiera suspirado por él en algún momento de su vida. Hasta Dominique había estado colada por él, por eso le detestaba tanto. Entonces, su vista se movió instintivamente hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, fijándose en Rose, que al instante captó su mirada, y le sonrió.

O bueno, quizá sí que había una chica que no hubiera estado colada por Scorpius Malfoy.

Pero claro, eso había sido meses atrás. Antes de que su prima Rose y su mejor amigo discutieran y todo comenzase a volverse raro y difícil.

–¿Se puede saber en qué piensas, Albus? –La voz de Scorpius le sorprendió. No había dicho nada desde que habían bajado de la Sala Común. Albus apartó los ojos de Rose, centrándola en la grisácea mirada su amigo.

–¿A mí? –Niega y ríe levemente.– Sólo estaba pensando en… bueno. Problemas familiares.

–Con la gran cantidad de familiares que tienes, Albus, no me extraña que tengas tantos problemas. –Comentó Alex, bromeando, sonriendo al tiempo que acariciaba la mano de Juliet Westreik, su nueva novia, una Slytherin de quinto con fama de… bueno. Con no muy buena fama. Alexander había empezado a verse con ella durante el verano, pues los padres de Alex, los señores Nott, y los padres de la chica habían tomado el té juntos en un par de ocasiones. Alex se lo contaba todo en las cartas que se habían estado enviando durante el verano… incluso algunos detalles picantes que Albus había tenido que obviar. La chica no era desagradable, tenía un rostro ovalado dulce y siempre llevaba los labios pintados de rosa. A veces sorprendía dando largos discursos moralistas de por qué el Ministerio hacía unas cosas bien y otras mal, aunque sólo solía hacer caso de su "novio", la mayoría de las veces.

–Sí, Alex. Aunque el número de familiares de Albus todavía no supera al número de novias que has tenido en el último año. –Dijo Scorpius, que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Obviamente sabía que la chica estaba ahí… pero le importaba bien poco.– ¿Cuál es esta, la número treinta y cinco? –Scorpius arqueó las cejas, con los brazos dispuestos cómodamente sobre la mesa de madera. Juliet se movió en su asiento, incómoda.

–¿Y eres tú el que me habla de novias, Malfoy? Todos sabemos que si hay algo en lo que eres bueno, es en meterla donde no te llaman. –Arremetió Alex, aludiendo al juego de palabras, con el ceño fruncido y un claro gesto de enfado. Alexander era un viva la vida, no era un secreto para nadie, y Albus se extrañó al verle molesto.

–Pero yo no las presento ante mis padres como algo formal, Alexander. –Dijo Scorpius, ahora más serio. Así que era eso. Albus frunció el ceño, mirando a Alex con impresión de incredulidad. Su amigo no solía presentar a sus novias. Nunca ninguna relación adquiría ese grado de seriedad. Scorpius y Alexander eran primos, las madres de ambos eran hermanas. Y parecía que Scorpius no estaba contento con la idea de que su primo hubiese presentado a la joven Slytherin ante su familia.

–Oh, ¿ahora eres el responsable de la familia, Scorpius? Vamos, Megara, díselo. ¿Verdad que no hay nada malo en presentar a tu novia a tu familia? –El moreno giró hacia su derecha, buscando la mirada de Megara… que no estaba prestando atención alguna a la disputa entre sus amigos. Megara ni si quiera se dio cuenta que la atención estaba ahora centrada en ella. Alex le dio un suave codazo y la muchacha frunció el ceño, mirándolos ahora.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estás rara. Ausente. –Alexander lucía preocupado por la morena, empezó a hablar y Albus rodó los ojos, carraspeando.

–No me pasa nada. Estoy cansada del viaje. –Dijo Megara que, de pronto, se puso en pie. Nadie les obligaba a seguir estando allí, la cena había terminado. Alexander vio cómo la Morena desaparecía del Gran Comedor y suspiró.

–¿Y a esta qué cojones le ha picado?

–Bueno, creo que esto es un tema del que no sirve mucho que hablemos. Cada uno tiene un punto de vista diferente, Alexander. –"Aunque sí que es raro que hayas hecho una presentación formal". Iba a decir Albus, aunque se contuvo al sentir la presencia de la chica al lado de Nott, como si ella fuera un fantasma que siempre les observaba. Que siempre estaba ahí. Carraspeó, mirando a Malfoy.– Y tú, Scorpius, no eres tampoco el más indicado para hablar. –Malfoy bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Parecía que Albus había conseguido traer la calma a todos, de nuevo, pero Scorpius tenía algo más que añadir.

–Sólo lo digo por ti, Alexander. –Le miró serio, como casi siempre que trataban temas así. Pero Albus pudo percibir en la mirada grisácea del rubio algo más… ¿preocupación? –El día que de verdad te importe una persona puede que esté cansada de verte detrás de unas y de otras. Al fin y al cabo –miró a la chica, Juliet, con una ceja arqueada.– a esta no le doy más de una semana. –Y volvió a hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos volvieron a la inexpresión de (casi) siempre y volvió a guardar silencio.

¿Cuántas veces había visto Albus que se apagaba esa llama dentro de la pupila de Scorpius? ¿Era un gesto de pérdida de interés… o realmente era una muestra de cuándo realmente mostraba que sentía?

En alguna que otra ocasión, Rosebud y él habían comentado algo así sobre Scorpius. Cuando los tres eran inseparables y Albus era el punto de fuga… el intermediario entre esos dos que cada cinco minutos pasaban de tener conversaciones profundas, a estar intentando matarse. Pero ese tiempo empezaba a quedar ya lejos, y parecía que ninguno de los dos iban a hacer nada por resolver sus disputas. Y Albus estaba cansado de ejercer de mediador.

Alexander resopló, y Albus vio que, una vez más, Scorpius Malfoy tenía razón. Alexander estaría soltero de nuevo muy pronto.

**Megara**

Todo el aire que Megara Zabini había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones mientras había estado en el Gran Comedor se esfumó a medida que se alejó de él. Las escaleras que daban a la Sala Común de Slytherin, en las mazmorras, estaba prácticamente vacías, pues la primera noche en el castillo era cuando los alumnos solían apurar más en volver a sus cuartos. Disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, hablaban del verano, y los nuevos se empezaban a conocer. Los chicos de primero eran los que tardaban más tiempo en regresar a sus habitaciones.

Pero Megara no tenía ánimo alguno para seguir soportando la presencia de sus compañeros.

No es que Scorpius o Alex fueran molestos… incluso toleraba a Albus, a pesar de que intentaba no tener demasiado contacto con él… pero las cosas se le estaban empezando a descontrolar. Sobre todo desde que era consciente de su incapacidad para mantenerse alejada de Louis Weasley.

La Slytherin no se consideraba débil, no respecto a los temas físicos. Estaba casi convencida de que controlaba sus reacciones sexuales "químicas" casi a la perfección… por eso se culpaba a sí misma de haber reaccionado así en el Expreso.

Justo cuando entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin, se encontró con una cabellera rubia conocida que yacía en el sofá en frente de la chimenea. Daphne Malfoy llevaba la túnica del colegio impoluta a pesar de estar tumbada de manera cómoda, y por el gesto, parecía cansada. No había nadie más en la habitación, salvo ellas dos.

Megara se aproximó con mucho cuidado hacia la entrada al cuarto de las chicas. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie… ni si quiera con Daphne, a pesar de que su relación fuera excelente. Pero Megara había pensado que la rubia estaba durmiendo… cosa que, al parecer, no era cierta.

–¿Qué haces tan pronto en la Sala Común? –Preguntó la rubia, que había abierto uno de sus ojos, justo cuando Megara estaba a punto de desaparecer hacia los dormitorios femeninos. La Slytherin, de espaldas, suspiró, aunque esbozó una sonrisa cuando se encontró con el rostro de Daphne.

–Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no, Daph? No te vi hoy en la cena. –Inquirió Megara, que ahora sí se vio obligada a encaminarse hacia el sofá, sentándose en los pies de este. Daphne no era lo suficientemente alta como para ocuparlo todo.

–Ya sabes que todas esas tonterías de las bienvenidas no me gustan demasiado. –Comentó ella, que se encogió de hombros.– Luego bajaré a las cocinas a coger algo cuando tenga hambre. –Daphne volvió a abrir los ojos, centrándose en la morena unos segundos antes de mirar al techo y bostezar.– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Bueno. Ya terminé de cenar. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí. –Daphne se incorporó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No se creía ni una palabra.

–Megara Zabini. Nos conocemos desde pequeñas. Eres amiga de mi hermano y siempre has sido un referente para mí. Tú, y Grace. Pero no puedes esperar que me trague ese montón de mierda sobre que todo va bien, porque este verano nada ha ido bien. No al menos contigo. –Daphne Malfoy tenía quince años. Era la pequeña de los Malfoy, se llevaba un año con Scorpius, y Megara sentía que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido para estar a la altura de las situaciones. Y no es que todos ellos, todos los hijos de los ex Mortífagos no hubieran tenido que adaptarse… porque todos era hijos de la guerra. Y, en su caso, ellos eran los hijos del bando perdedor.

No obstante, a medida que habían pasado los años, la herencia de sus padres se había vuelto más llevadera. Siempre estaban ahí… las miradas inquisitivas, reprochadoras que buscaban en los ojos de los Slytherins alguna muestra de maldad en todos ellos… de odio a los magos hijos de muggles para tener razones, y acusarles de seguir los pasos de sus padres.

Mucho se había hablado de ellos… de las generaciones venideras. Unos consideraban que la herencia familiar pesaba más que la libertad de elegir. Que los genes "malignos" seguirían estando ahí por mucho que pasaran los años. Otros habían convivido con las familias, familia como la suya, los Zabini… los Nott, los Malfoy, los Rosier… y se habían dado cuenta de que el arrepentimiento era sincero. De que si alguien se arrepentía de haber elegido ese camino, esos eran los propios ex Mortífagos.

Si bien no siempre todos los casos eran iguales… pues su madre, Pansy Zabini era… complicada. No purista. Pero sí complicada. Aunque esa sería una historia para otro momento.

–Daphne, no me ocurre nada. Simplemente no quería empezar el curso, me he agobiado al ver de nuevo a todos, y he chocado contra la realidad de forma inminente: ya estamos aquí. Otro maldito año más. –Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, y esta vez fue ella la que cerró los ojos.

–Oh, vamos, ¿crees, de verdad, que voy a tragarme eso? Venga. ¿Dónde está Dominique? ¿Qué narices os ha pasado, por Merlín? –En cuanto Daphne nombra a la que había sido su amiga, Megara abre los ojos de golpe y la mira. ¿Se lo había contado Dominique…? No es que ellas se llevasen mal… pero tampoco especialmente bien. –¿Qué creías, que no me había dado cuenta que este verano no te había mandado ni una sola carta…? ¿O que ya no se os ve juntas, nunca? Sólo he necesitado hoy para terminar por comprobarlo. –Rueda los ojos, y sonríe, victoriosa al ver que llevaba razón.– No os habéis sentado juntas en el tren. Ni una sola mirada os habéis dedicado.

Megara alzó las manos, acabando por asentir.

–De acuerdo, Daphne. Tienes razón, ¿sí? Dominique y yo ya… no somos amigas. Pero no es por eso por lo que esta noche no he querido estar en el Gran Comedor. De hecho, no quiero ni oír hablar sobre ese tema. –Dijo, mirando a la rubia, que parecía querer sacarle toda la información posible sobre lo ocurrido.

–No lo sabe nadie más, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Daphne, que parecía no haber escuchado lo que antes había dicho Megara. O más bien, había obviado el hecho de hacerle caso de verdad. Megara negó, apartando la vista, centrándola en la chimenea.– Entonces es necesario que me cuentes qué ha pasado. Quizá pueda ayudar. Y te servirá para desahogarte.

Megara reflexionó unos momentos. Estaba totalmente segura que podía confiar en Daphne, no era eso lo que le impedía hablar de lo ocurrido los meses anteriores. Era, ¿vergüenza? ¿Se sentía acaso abochornada por tener una "relación", o lo que fuera, con Louis Weasley? No. Lo que de verdad pensaba era que el hecho de tener esa relación con el rubio era lo que había provocado el distanciamiento entre Nique y ella. Prensó los labios un segundo, y casi sin querer volver a pensar en las consecuencias, habló.

Y lo contó todo. Cómo Louis y ella, en una de las guardias de prefectos, habían empezado a hablar el curso pasado. Cómo se sentía totalmente a gusto con el Ravenclaw, con el que compartía incluso más cosas que con su propio hermano… él la entendía, y no la juzgaba por ser hija de quien era, y cómo después de varios encuentros habían acabado por acostarse. Y luego el momento en que Dominique les pilló en el baño de prefectos y todo había empezado a irse a la mierda. Daphne no dijo nada durante todo el monólogo en el que la morena expuso los hechos, sino que la miró y asintió cuando debía, para darle a entender que estaba escuchándola.

–Vaya. –Una sonrisa entre burlona y cómplice se esbozó en los labios de la rubia cuando Megara calló.– O sea que tú y Louis Weasley, ¿eh? Quién lo diría.

–Daphne, no te burles. –Dijo Megara bufando, molesta.– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir después de contarte esto?

–Bueno, Weasley es mono. –La rubia se encogió de hombros, y acabó por suspirar.– Mira, tú y Louis no estáis saliendo, ¿no? Pues entonces no sé dónde hay tanto drama. Cuando tu hermano y yo empezamos a salir, ni tú ni Scorpius nos echasteis nada en cara, a pesar que tardamos un par de semanas en contarlo… –Daphne se incorporó quedando ahora más cerca de la morena. Eso era cierto. Cuando Daphne empezó a salir con el hermano menor de Megara, Adam Zabini, ellos a penas tenían catorce años, y nadie reprochó nada. Aunque Megara entendía que la situación era diferente… al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo siempre había tenido casi claro que entre esos dos habría algo, tarde o temprano. Su hermano mayor, Isaac, que estaba en séptimo siempre lo había proclamado a los cuatro vientos. No tenía el menor reparo en decirlo.

–Oh, pero lo vuestro es diferente, Daphne. Mi hermano te quiere, tú le quieres. –Dice ella, con un tono de voz cansino, como si eso no fuera más que evidente.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues últimamente no lo evidencia demasiado. –Dice la rubia, que se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho. Es entonces cuando Megara sale de sus propios pensamientos y se centra en la rubia, enarcando una ceja.

–Así que es por eso por lo que estás aquí y no has ido al Gran Comedor, ¿eh? Porque mi hermano es idiota, a ti te vuelve idiota y habéis discutido.

Pero Daphne no era como Megara. Ella, si no quería hablar de algo, no hablaba. Por lo que se puso en pie, sacudiendo su túnica y colocándosela perfectamente de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros y la miró, algo indiferente.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando. –Y dejando toda la conversación a medias, salió de la Sala Común de una forma un tanto abrupta.

–¡Espera, Daphne! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar! –Pero era demasiado tarde, la rubia ya había salido de allí. Megar se llevó un cojín a su rostro, tapándose con él, resoplando. ¿Qué podría haber pasado entre su hermano y ella? Negó varias veces y se recostó en el sofá, sin tener cuidado de descalzarse.– Pues bien hemos empezado el curso, sí.

**Lucy**

La más pecosa de los Weasley era la única que había acabado en Hufflepuff de todos sus primos y no por ello se sentía inferior. Al contrario. A pesar de su carácter algo tímido, Lucy Weasley estaba muy orgullosa de pertenecer a la casa de los tejones. Tenía buenos amigos allí, como Alice Longbottom, y siempre podía disfrutar de la compañía del resto de sus primos en las clases, o en el Gran Comedor.

Lucy caminaba en esos momentos al lado de Hugo. Acababan de salir del Gran Comedor, un poco pronto en su opinión, pues la familia Potter-Weasley solía ser de las últimas que abandonaban el lugar, aprovechando hasta los últimos momentos para estar juntos. Pero en los últimos meses parecía que habían encontrado un rincón especial en el que resguardarse hasta que fuera la hora del toque de queda… así podían estar solos y hablar de sus cosas. Y también los acompañaban los gemelos Scamander, que eran como de la familia. Otras veces iban los amigos de James, aunque esa noche estaba sólo ellos. Sus primos y Lysander y Lorcan.

El lugar que habían decidido que sería su "pequeño espacio", era una sala en la séptima planta que llevaba a la parte para acceder a las torres de Hogwarts. Si bien era cierto que, al principio de decidir que se encontrarían allí, y contando con la presencia de los gemelos Scamander, los miembros de Hufflepuff y Slytherin se habían quejado. Lucy había hablado en nombre de Lysander y de ella: ambos pertenecían a Hufflepuff, y para llegar a su Sala Común debían bajar mucho, pues estaba junto a las cocinas. Igualmente había pasado con Dominique y Lorcan. Pero Albus, el correcto y respetuoso Albus, había hablado a favor de los demás, alegando que tanto Gryffindors como Ravenclaws eran mayoría… y eso era lo justo. Y como pasaba casi siempre, todo el mundo hizo caso de él. Era el más sensato de todos, y casi siempre solía llevar razón en lo que decía.

Así que después de varios quejidos por parte de Lorcan, el grupo que formaban los Potter, los Weasley y los Scamander volvieron a colarse en esa parte del castillo, lugar que llevaban sin pisar desde el curso pasado.

Siempre cuando llegaban tenían como una especie de ritual que siempre formaban: cada uno tomaba asiento en una parte específica. Unos se sentaban en la escalera; otros, junto a la repisa que daba a las ventanas, algunos tomaban asiento en el suelo, y otros preferían acercarse al pequeño balcón que daba al patio principal. Lucy siempre se sentaba en la parte izquierda del último escalón, al lado de Hugo.

–La elección de prefectos será la próxima semana. ¿No es así, Rose? –Preguntó en ese momento Lorcan. Su prima sacudió suavemente la cabeza y dirigió su vista hasta el gemelo, dedicándole una suave sonrisa. Parecía que había estado algo despistada.

–Sí, Lorc, creo que sí. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts tuve la oportunidad de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con la profesora McGonagall, y le pregunté por eso. Me dijo que no debía de preocuparme… que sería en breves. Ya sabes que no podemos estar sin prefectos demasiado tiempo… –Dijo ella, que se encogió de hombros. Rose era una fanática del orden, de las normas, y dejar el colegio una semana sin que hubiera patrullas de prefectos la alteraba. Lucy la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

–Bueno, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Seguro que los elegidos serán los mismos que el año pasado. –Lorcan se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, no estés tan seguro. –James estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, esbozando una sonrisa burlona, un gesto típico en él.– Nadie iba a imaginar que me nombrarían el año pasado prefecto. No lo fui en quinto… pero en sexto sí. Y por la mirada que me echó McGonagall cuando me vio llegar… dudo mucho que este año me toque.

–No es que seas prefecto por tu excelente comportamiento. –Ironizó Albus, mirando a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa divertida.– Es que tu simple presencia pone nervioso a cualquiera. Y la mayoría de los alumnos de primero y segundo te respetan… o te tienen miedo, mejor dicho. –Albus suelta una suave carcajada, y Lucy mira a su primo con el ceño fruncido.

–Oh, pues yo creo que James sí es un buen prefecto. –Y justo cuando Lucy dice eso, las miradas de todos los presentes se posan en ella, y Lucy ve cómo ella misma se sonroja. Hasta Rose la miraba como si de verdad Lucy hubiera perdido el juicio.– Bueno, ¿qué? Él nunca me regañaba cuando me veía en los pasillos después del toque de queda…

–Precisamente por eso, todos sabemos que James dicta mucho de ser el prefecto modelo. –Inquirió Lily, que mantenía una ceja alzada y la miraba con un gesto de burla.

–Bueno, ya está bien. Quizá sí lo sea, y lo que pasa es que todos me tenéis envidia. –Dijo James, que se había puesto de pie y caminaba con un gesto divertido en el rostro, acercándose a Rose.– ¿No será eso, Rosebud? –Su prima Rose era la única que se sentaba sola, en un hueco estrecho de las escaleras, una repisa algo empinada. James se las apañó para colocarse detrás de ella, abrazando sus hombros. Y en cuanto James la llamó de esa forma, el gesto de Rose se tornó serio.– Todos los alumnos de primero te tienen miedo… a mí, respeto. ¡Me prefieren!

Rose alza una ceja y acaba por colocarse a un lado, de forma que, agarrando su varita, la sacude una vez, de forma rápida, haciendo que su primo James caiga al suelo. Varias carcajadas inundan la sala después de que James dé con su trasero en el suelo, al tiempo que Rose le mira con un gesto de victoria en el rostro.

–Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Rosebud, James. –Es lo único que dice la pelirroja, que mira su reloj de muñeca y abre los ojos, sorprendida.– ¡Mirad qué hora es! Deberíamos ir a dormir. Todos. Mañana empiezan las clases y deberíamos descansar. –Comenta Rose, utilizando su habitual tono responsable, poniéndose en pie esperando que todos la sigan.

Pero la mayor parte de ellos no estaba por la labor. Preferían quedarse otro poco. Lucy comprueba la hora que es, consciente de que Rose estaba en lo cierto. Sino se iban a acostar pronto, mañana no habría quien los levantase de la cama. Así que ella se pone al lado de su prima, viendo cómo el propio Albus secunda también a las dos pelirrojas.

Y minutos más tarde, después de discutir brevemente si quedarse o no, parece que Rose la obstinada acaba por convencerlos a todos. Albus y ella echan a andar por delante de la mayor parte de sus primos, aunque Lucy sigue de cerca su estela. Y casi sin darse cuenta, escucha lo que Rose y Albus comentaban entre susurros.

–Estoy preocupada por Dominique, Al. –Dice Rose, con un claro gesto de desesperación en el rostro. Nique y Rose eran muy amigas. En general Rose era muy amiga de todas sus primas, incluso de Lily, que sólo dejaba que las personas contadas se acercasen a ella. Y Nique no era la excepción. Aunque ahora que Lucy lo pensaba, era para estar preocupada… Dominique llevaba un tiempo algo rara.

–Ya, yo también me he dado cuenta que algo le pasa. –Contesta Albus, con la vista fija al frente.

–¿Podías estar pendiente de ella…? No quiero que seas algo así como su guardaespaldas… pero sí que veas cómo se comporta en vuestra Sala Común. –Le pide Rose, con el ceño fruncido. Albus asiente, y Lucy prensa los labios, mirando al suelo. A veces sentía algo de envidia de la relación que tenían Rose y Albus, porque aunque su primo tuviera sus propios amigos dentro de Slytherin, la adoración que profesaba por Rose era asombrosa, apabullante. Y la pelirroja igual. Entonces Rose repara en la presencia de su prima detrás de ellos y le dedica una suave sonrisa, retrasándose lo justo para acercarse a Lucy. –Y tú, Lulú, deberías de dejar de aumentar el ego de James sino queremos que algún día nos explote en la cara…. –Dice, riendo, y abraza a su prima por el hombro, saliendo del lugar, buscando el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras.

Y Lucy se siente algo mejor. Al menos esa noche no se iría a la cama con la sensación de que nadie reparaba en ella. A pesar de que Lucy sintiera celos por Rose –y por la mayor parte de sus primas, en general–, el hecho de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba detrás, le hacía sentir bien.

Porque era normal, ¿no? En una familia tan grande era normal que fuese difícil destacar. Sobre todo si tenías como referente a alguien tan inteligente como Rose, o tan buena jugando al Quidditch como Lily… Y luego estaba Molly.

Lucy la miró de reojo, viendo que ella iba charlando tranquilamente con Louis. Molly era doña perfecta. Más incluso que Rose. Era igual que su madre en eso… por eso él siempre la había preferido a ella. Lucy centró su atención en su prima Rose y le dedicó una suave sonrisa, intentando dejar sus pensamientos a un lado.

Lucy Weasley era una chica insegura, pecosa, y pelirroja como el resto. Pero destacaba en algo que la vida misma le había ido enseñando: en inseguridad. Y lo único que necesitaba era un voto de confianza para… dejar de ser invisible para todos.

**Daphne**

La pequeña de los Malfoy era un torbellino con patas. Era inquieta, testaruda y algo prepotente. Pero claro, eso último le venía de familia. ¿El mejor ejemplo? Su hermano Scorpius.

Físicamente Daphne también se parecía a los Malfoy: tenía un cabello rubio liso y largo, brillante y hermoso, una figura algo menuda y unos ojos verdes, a diferencia de su hermano, que los tenía grises. Pero la belleza Malfoy estaba ahí, cautivante y presente.

Era de noche. Y Daphne había escapado de una conversación incómoda con Megara. No es que el tema del que habían estado hablando antes fuese cómodo… no todos los días una Slytherin se enrollaba con un Weasley buenorro y peleaba con una de sus mejores amigas por eso. Sí. Porque ella era la hermana del Weasley en cuestión. A Daphne le producía dolor de cabeza el solo pensar en todo el lío de faldas que se traían Megara y Louis Weasley. Pero lo cierto es que le resultaba aún más fácil de asimilar que el hecho de que ella hubiera roto con Adam, el hermano de Megara y su novio desde que tenía trece años. Por eso cuando Megara le había preguntado por él… bueno, ella había huido.

Porque no entendía cómo Adam podía estar haciendo eso. No contarlo. Guardar su ruptura como si fuera un secreto.

Y ahora que se daba cuenta… ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Porque, ¿a quién se lo había contado? No se lo había contado a su prima Grace. Ni a Megara. Ni a su hermano. Ni al resto de amigas que tenía en Slytherin.

Pero es que era demasiado difícil. Dar una noticia como esa significaría dar su relación por concluida de forma total. Y Daphne se negaba a admitir que le dolía que Adam hubiera roto con ella. Sobre todo porque no tenía ni ida del motivo.

Cuando ese verano se habían visto en el cumpleaños de él, Daphne le había regalado una bonita lechuza nueva, ya que él tenía que arreglárselas con la de su hermano Isaac, compartiendo lechuza con él, y siempre estaba quejándose de que quería una para él solo. Daphne había aprovechado la oportunidad para regalarle al animal, e incluso volverlo todo un poco… "romántico". Y eso que ella odiaba todas esas chorradas.

Habían pasado un día muy bueno, habían reído y habían disfrutado de su compañía mutua… y la de los otros cincuenta invitados. Y cuando había llegado la hora de despedirse él, simplemente, le había dicho que el amor se había acabado, sin darle más explicaciones.

Y no se habían visto hasta ese mismo día, en el que Adam la había saludado amablemente y le había dado un beso en la mejilla, delante de todos. Como si lo suyo siguiera adelante.

Cuando Daphne le había pedido explicaciones, él le había pedido que mantuvieran en secreto su ruptura. Que fingieran un par de días… cuando se viera capaz de decirle a todos que lo habían dejado.

Y Daphne, como la tonta enamorada que aún era, había asentido, había sonreído, y había fingido ser la mujer más feliz de todo el colegio. Aunque por dentro se sentía vacía: la sensación de pérdida se había acrecentado con la llegada a Hogwarts, todo se volvía real. Ellos ya no estaban juntos y Daphne tenía que empezar a asimilarlo o todo sería una catástrofe.

Por eso ahora caminaba por los pasillos de la quinta planta en busca de algo que la entretuviera. O que de una vez aparecieran las ganas de llorar, porque a pesar de que la ruptura le dolía, la Slytherin no había conseguido derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Va a girar hacia la parte más oculta de la quinta planta… cuando una figura masculina choca contra la rubia y hace que Daphne caiga al suelo. Mareada, busca con la mirada al culpable de su caída, encontrándose con la mirada de James Potter, que la observa algo aturdido. Al momento, le tiende la mano para ayudarle a que se levante, pero ella hace un gesto orgulloso y se pone en pie por sí misma.

–Disculpa, Malfoy, estaba algo distraído. –Se disculpa el Gryffindor, que llevaba la corbata desabrochada y la camisa algo arrugada. Daphne, ya de pie y después de haberse sacudido la ropa, le mira con una ceja arqueada y carraspea.

–Deberías aprender a mirar por donde vas… –Dice ella, con un hilo de voz suave. Había intentado mostrarse algo más borde, pero de pronto la realidad se hace inminente: se sentía mareada, cansada y decepcionada.– Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Daphne adelanta a Potter, pero este parece que tiene ganas de pelea. O al menos de fastidiar a alguien, pues Potter siempre era un incordio. Se aprovechaba de su apellido, y con ella, de su edad para menospreciar a cualquiera que se pusiera delante por de él. Y todo parecía indicar que esa vez no era diferente.

–Espera aquí, jovencita. –Agarra su brazo y hace girar su cuerpo, mirándola. Algo en su gesto le hace pensar que algo estaba pasando… pues el castaño siempre formaba un gesto de burla. Incluso en las peores ocasiones.– Como prefecto de Gryffindor me veo obligado a pedirte que regreses a tu Sala Común. Esta no es hora para estar merodeando por el castillo. –Su gesto es algo forzado, y Daphne lo nota. De hecho, le produce hasta una larga carcajada que no disimula.

Porque si todos sabían algo de James es que no se tomaba en serio eso de ser prefecto.

–Oh, venga, Potter. No me fastidies con eso. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto responsable, eh? –Pregunta ella, que por momentos se ha olvidado totalmente del tema de Adam.

–Desde que sé que mi puesto como prefecto puede estar en peligro. Y ahora, camina. Pienso asegurarme de que vuelves a tu Sala Común por donde has vuelto, niña. –El apelativo que James le dedica hace que Daphne no se deje arrastrar, sino que se queda parada frente a él, mirando hacia arriba, seria, pues James era más alto que ella. Hace una mueca y alza el mentón, orgullosa.

–No soy ninguna niña, James Potter. Y las elecciones de prefectos todavía no han sido llevadas a cabo, así que tu autoridad es inexistente, dadas las circunstancias.

–Soy mayor que tú, y el año pasado fui prefecto. Así que vas a hacerme caso y te vas a ir a dormir. –Daphne se pone de puntillas, mirándole con los ojos semi abiertos, como si tratase de aparentar mal humor.

–¿Oh sino, qué, Potter? –Ahí estaba, la Daphne rebelde, temeraria, desafiante. Pero James se había tomado muy en serio eso de ser prefecto… y eso, sumado a que era un bruto hace que el castaño se vuelva algo irresponsable… cuando trataba de ser todo lo contrario. Tanto quería demostrarse a sí mismo – y de paso, demostrarle a ella,– que acaba por agarrar a Daphne de la cintura y la alza, como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

–O sino, te obligaré.– Dice el Gryffindor con simpleza, aferrándola con fuerza para evitar que caiga y echando a andar. La Slytherin comienza a mover sus piernas, pataleando, y habla alto, demasiado para la tranquilidad aparente que reinaba en el castillo.

–¡Bájame, Potter! O te juro por tus difuntos y por los míos que lo de la batalla de Hogwarts se quedará en nada comparado con lo que yo te haré a ti.

–Lo siento, Malfoy. Esto no tiene que ver contigo. Pero tengo una imagen de prefecto por mantener… y tú eres la mejor oportunidad que tengo de conseguirlo. –Le dice el chico con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando los quejidos de la rubia.

La intención de James era llevarla a su Sala Común a cuestas, claro. Pero la verdad es que sus constantes chillidos complicaban la tarea… por lo que a mitad del recorrido decide bajarla y alzar un dedo, amenazante.

–Dejaré que vayas andando tú solita si me haces caso y caminas hacia tu Sala Común sin oponer resistencia. –Dice rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido mientras la observa.

–¡Eso es lo que llevo diciéndote un rato largo, imbécil! –Dice la rubia, que acaba por alejarse varios pasos de él, por si tenía intención de volver a subirla. La mirada de Daphne estaba contraída en un gesto de enfado, de molestia por la simple presencia del mayor de los Potter.

Sin si quiera esperar a que él sea el que dé la orden de andar, pues en ella solo mandaba ella misma, la Slytherin echa a andar, ignorando por completo al prefecto. Le parecía totalmente absurda la situación: ¡todavía nadie había nombrado a los nuevos prefectos, por Merlín y por Circe! ¿Cómo podía él atreverse a ordenar nada…? Decidió olvidarse de la presencia de Potter, y concentrarse en llegar a su Sala Común cuanto antes. Así podría dejar de tenerle cerca y se centraría en Adam.

La realidad cayó de golpe de nuevo sobre la rubia, que justo estaba pasando cerca de una galería de ventanas. Su imagen en el reflejo de los cristales era horrible. Tenía el cabello alborotado, los mechones el caían por la espalda sin orden alguno, y dos grandes bolsas de ojeras enmarcaban la parte baja de sus ojos, respectivamente.

Y con la cabeza baja caminó el resto de recorrido hacia la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin. El trayecto fue silencioso, ni Daphne tenía ganas de hablar, ni Potter parecía hacer el intento. Lo que Daphne no sabía era que James sí que había intentado decir algo… era un chico elocuente que siempre tenía cualquier broma en la boca. Pero la rubia había sido tan cortante con él que tenía miedo a que acabase pegándole. ¡Era James Sirius Potter, no podía pegarle una chica!

–Bien, Potter. Ya hemos llegado a mi Sala Común, puedes irte. –Dijo la rubia, sin girarse, pues tenía los ojos empañados. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento tenían que entrarle ganas de llorar? Después de tres meses sin derramar ni una sola lágrima por Adam, ¿era en esos momentos, cuando estaba alguien tan insensible como James Potter, el egocéntrico y distinguido James Potter, cuando tenía que descargarse? La vida era injusta con ella, pensó Daphne Malfoy mientras intentaba alejarse de James, al tiempo que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

–Espera, Malfoy. –Dijo James, que al ver que Daphne seguía caminando, tuvo que acercarse para agarrar su brazo y obligarla a que se girase.– Disculpa si he sido antes un poco bruto contigo… –La mirada de James está centrada en el fuego de una de las antorchas, pues no quiere mirar a la serpiente. Nunca había sido bueno en eso de disculparse. Sólo cuando ha terminado de hablar ve que Daphne está llorando, y sus ojos se abren, sorprendido. No sabía que le había sentado tan mal. –¡Oh, no llores, por favor! No creía que cogerte así haría que te pusieras así… yo… ¡lo siento! –Y es que si había otra cosa en la que James era nefasta, a parte de pedir disculpas, era en consolar a chicas que lloraban.

James hace una serie de movimientos extraños con los brazos… los mueve como si fuera un avión, descoordinado. En cualquier otra ocasión habría sido gracioso verlo, pues realmente era como si intentase consolar a Daphne sin llegar a tocarla… y luego estaba la cara de circunstancia del león, que no dejaba indiferente a cualquiera.

Cuando Daphne es consciente de lo que hace, pues parece un pájaro bailando una danza extraña, al tiempo que dice cosas como "¡No llores más!", "Circe, no sé qué hacer, ni cómo consolarte", "No quería que te sintieras como un saco de patatas muggle" o, lo mejor, "Las chicas son tan difíciles de consolar", se echa a reír. Y es la primera vez que la rubia ríe de veras en lo que habían sido tres meses horribles, donde no sólo se había culpado por la ruptura con Adam, no. También se culpaba por no llorar. Por no guardar ese tipo de dolor. Y sólo hasta que se había visto frente a ese cristal, esa noche, había sido consciente de que en realidad sí que había guardado ese dolor en lo más profundo de su ser: no había dormido en tres meses más de cuatro horas seguidas, no había comido bien, no había vivido. ¿De verdad debía de castigarse a sí misma por no llorar por imbécil que la había dejado sin motivo aparente? No.

La risa de la rubia sorprende a James, que en esos momentos es consciente de lo estúpido que se veía y para de hacer esa danza tan patéticamente graciosa.

–Oh, Potter, puedes estar tranquilo. No… no lloraba por ti. –Dice Daphne, todavía presa de la risa.– Lo he dejado con Adam. Hemos roto, lo he recordado y he llorado. Y verte así ha sido muy gracioso. –Comenta Daphne, viéndose liberada, por momentos de esa sensación de opresión. ¡Porque lo había hecho! Le había confesado a alguien que ya no estaba con Adam Zabini y se sentía bien.– Gracias… gracias por hacerme reír. –Dice Daphne, renovada y sonriente. Y se da la vuelta y se aleja como si nada, entrando en su Sala Común.

Y James se queda como un imbécil, mirando cómo la chica se va, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado esa noche. Primero habían discutido, luego ella había llorado… luego reído. Y lo más turbio de todo. ¡Le había dado las gracias! ¿Un Malfoy agradecido? Eso sí que era nuevo.

Pero lo que más le habías sorprendido a James esa noche era ver lo bonita que Daphne Malfoy tenía la sonrisa. Y que su risa había hecho que no quisiera que cesase jamás de reír.

**Scorpius**

Scorpius se levantó pronto aquella mañana. Se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses a levantarse algo antes para poder ir a correr. Y lo cierto era que no sabía si eso en Hogwarts se podía hacer. Pero al ver que nadie le negó la posibilidad de hacerlo, el rubio se vistió con su ropa de deporte muggle y salió a correr.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban bastante tranquilos a esas horas, por lo que no tardó en llegar a donde quería: las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido. Por la noche, antes de dormir, había trazado una ruta mental que iba desde ese punto del castillo hasta el Lago negro, donde descansaría unos minutos y volvería.

Y así hizo el rubio. En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos había dado la vuelta completa a Hogwarts y ya estaba de camino hacia su habitación. Ahora tocaba ducharse e ir a clase. Tenía Alquimia a primera, y Scorpius estaba emocionado.

La asignatura de Alquimia había sido una de las nuevas ofertas educativas que se habían incluido en Hogwarts para los alumnos de sexto, hacía varios años atrás. Todos los alumnos mayores con los que había hablado el rubio que habían cursado esa asignatura optativa le habían recomendado que se la cogiera. Era interesante, y se aprendía mucho con el profesor, así que Scorpius no había dudado en hacerles caso. Y esa misma mañana, a primera, empezaría a descubrir si el mundo de la alquimia era tan interesante como sus compañeros mayores le habían planteado.

La ducha fue rápida, no tenía tiempo que perder. Alexander ya le esperaba, vestido con su habitual túnica, sentado sobre su propia cama. Albus había bajado minutos antes a desayunar, pues iban algo tarde y no podía permitirse llegar tarde, claro. Pero a Alexander eso le daba más igual que otra cosa.

El desayuno fue rápido, también. No podían entretenerse. Albus y Alexander cursarían Adivinación a esa hora, pero Scorpius había decidido pasar. La mayoría de los alumnos elegían Adivinación en vez de Alquimia, por el simple hecho de que ya conocían esa asignatura de cursos anteriores, y era más fácil. Pero a Scorpius le gustaba innovar. Además, el hecho de que no fuesen a ser más que diez u once alumnos en la clase era también mejor. Aprenderían antes, más, y mejor.

El aula de Alquimia estaba situada en la segunda planta, así que no tardó demasiado en llegar… pero su sorpresa fue chocante cuando sólo se encontró con una persona en todo el aula: Rose Weasley. La pelirroja había tomado su asiento habitual, en primera fila, en la parte izquierda de los pupitres, como solía hacer casi siempre. Pero a diferencia de en el resto de las asignaturas que compartían los dos, Albus no estaba a su lado, pues él había decidido cursar Adivinación.

Vuelve a mirar en todas las direcciones para cerciorarse que estaba en lo cierto, que estaba solo y no había nadie salvo él allí. Y maldice. Toma asiente lo más alejado posible de ella, ignorando la presencia de la que, antaño, había sido su "mejor" amiga, y prensa los puños, nervioso.

¿Por qué Rose Weasley siempre, sin excepción alguna, conseguía hacerle sentir nervioso, distraído, incluso errar habitualmente?

Rose parecía distraída, tanto que mira hacia la ventana… pero cuando su mirada se gira para ver quién había entrado en el aula, los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se enfocan en la mirada de acero de Scorpius. Llevaban meses sin mirarse. Ignorando la presencia del otro por su bien. Porque sabían que estaban heridos en su orgullo. Y habían decidido dejar de ser amigos… a pesar de que Albus estuviera en medio.

Scorpius ve cómo Rose traga saliva de forma pesada, y él adopta su semblante más frío y distante, aunque no deja de mirar a la pelirroja.

–Malfoy. –Dice a modo de saludo, supone el rubio. Scorpius estaba totalmente tenso, sus hombros rígidos y sus músculos apretados mostraban que no estaba pasándolo bien a pesar de que era la primera vez en meses que Rose le dedicaba alguna que otra palabra. Y eso hace que su corazón dé un pequeño vuelco. Pero se controla y se muerde el labio por dentro, impasible.

–Weasley. –Contesta él, que frena sus palabras, pues parecía que iba a seguir hablando… y no lo hace.

Entonces varios alumnos más entran en la clase, cortando toda la tensión que los dos, la Gryffindoriana y el Slytherin, habían generado en el otro. Scorpius aparta la mirada, y se hace a un lado para dejar que un chico de Ravenclaw se siente junto a él. Ni si quiera sabe quién es; no le importa. Sus pensamientos están nublados y su gesto está contraído.

¿Todavía estaba a tiempo de cambiarse de optativa…? Esa idea pasa por su mente como un rayo, es rápida, y fugaz. Pues al momento la deshecha, la elimina. No iba a dejar que Rose Weasley configurase su vida sólo porque ellos dos no se soportaban. No. Definitivamente no.

Pasados varios minutos, el profesor Noetlik entra en la sala.

–Buenos días, alumnos. Mi nombre es Uliel Noetlik, soy alemán, licenciado en Alquimia y Recursos Mágicos por la prestigiosa Escuela de Magia Oplenton, en Berlín y seré vuestro profesor de Alquimia este año y el que viene. –El Profesor Noetlik tenía un acento marcado, señal de que su juventud estaba ligada al alemán, notándose que llevaba poco tiempo en Gran Bretaña. Scorpius echa la vista hacia atrás, siendo consciente de que son sólo ocho personas en clase.

La siguiente media hora consistió en un monólogo íntegro del profesor en el que explicó el funcionamiento de la asignatura: cómo puntuaba, los temas que iban a tratar, lo que esperaba de ellos, cómo iba a ser el examen. Y el trabajo final. Un trabajo en parejas que el mismo profesor asignaría. Fue en ese momento cuando Scorpius Malfoy notó como su boca se resecaba. Porque ese trabajo por parejas significaba tener que trabajar con la persona que te habían asignado durante todo el año. Todas las semanas, por lo menos una vez, para poder avanzar. Y la probabilidad de que le tocara con Weasley era demasiado alta.

–Ahora procederé a decirles las parejas. Las hice con la lista de matriculados por suerte, así que han sido totalmente aleatorias. Cecily Smith, con Lyanna Wood. Connor Thomas, con Josh Neil Avery. Alyson Carrow, con Lucas Jones. Y Rose Weasley… con Scorpius Malfoy. –Ahí estaba. Sus temores se habían confirmado. Lo que no había querido que pasase desde que el profesor había anunciado que habría un trabajo por parejas anual se había cumplido, y Scorpius no pudo hacer otra cosa que una mueca mientras buscaba, de forma instintiva, el rostro de Rose Weasley.

La pelirroja parecía haber soportado la noticia con entereza. Porque Scorpius estaba seguro que ella tampoco podía soportar la idea de tenerle cerca, tanto tiempo, durante todo el curso. Pero Scorpius también sabía algo: si había una cosa en el mundo por la que Rose haría cualquier cosa, eso sería por sus estudios. Y no iba a ser él el que pediría el cambio, tenía más clase que eso.

El resto de la clase fue monótono y aburrido. Detalles sin importancia, sin entrar en materia. O quizá es que su mente ya estaba muy lejos de allí. Seguro que Albus se reiría cuando le contase que estaba con su prima doña perfecta en el trabajo de Alquimia.

Cuando la clase finalizó, Scorpius se puso en pie y se acercó a Rose. El profesor acababa de salir, y la mayoría de los alumnos se marchaba también. Pero Scorpius sabía por experiencia propia, que Rose siempre era de las últimas en abandonar el aula.

–Weasley. ¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó en ese momento Scorpius, con un tono algo menos duro que había empleado al inicio de la clase, cuando ambos se habían saludado. Rose parpadeó varias veces, con ese gesto de contrariedad tan habitual en ella, y le encaró.

Si algo le había gustado de Rose siempre a Scorpius era su rostro. Fino, distinguido, pero impresionante. Sus mejillas estaban perfectamente delineadas, sus pómulos resaltaban… y a diferencia de muchos otros Weasleys, o la mayoría, ella no tenía pecas a penas. Tres o cuatro. Scorpius las había contado infinidad de veces cuando pensaba que ella no le observaba. Luego estaba su cabello, su cabello rizado alborotado, que intentaba controlar siempre llevándolo recogido. Recordaba haberle dicho a la que tiempo atrás fue su amiga que ese gesto era de débiles. Y haberse enfadado. Pero es que Scorpius adoraba molestarla. Ver cómo su nariz respingona se contraía, haciendo una mueca adorable.

Se obliga a frenar en sus pensamientos, pues Rose había asentido, y esperaba a que él hablase.

–Es sobre el trabajo de Alquimia… –Scorpius iba a soltar el discurso que había estado preparando desde que supo que ella iba a ser su compañera, pero Rose se le adelantó.

–Sí, sé lo que vas a decirme. Y estoy de acuerdo. Ese trabajo tenemos que hacerlo a pesar de que nos odiemos y nos detestemos tanto como lo hacemos. Al fin y al cabo es algo que hemos estado haciendo durante los años en los que hemos compartido esa amistad fingida. Así que nada de estúpido comentarios sobre mí, ni nada. Y yo no seré la que te ataque, tampoco. –Rose hablaba rápido, como si ella misma también hubiera estado ensayando mentalmente. La cara de Scorpius era una máscara fina y delineada, que impedía ver o apreciar cualquier emoción.– ¿Te parece bien? —Scorpius asintió, segundos después, pues se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

–Sí… claro. –Y en cuanto Rose obtuvo su respuesta, cogió todos sus pergaminos, los colocó sobre su pecho y se irguió para intentar salir. Pero Scorpius, inconscientemente, la había aprisionado contra su propio pupitre. Rose le miró, quizá por primera vez desde que estaban tan cerca, y carraspeó.

–¿Me permites salir, Malfoy? –Parecía algo sonrojada, pues la proximidad entre ellos era apabullante.

–Sal, Weasley. Nadie te lo impide. –Y ahí estaba. Ese tono burlón, sarcástico y cortante tan característico de Scorpius. Porque claro que no podía pasar… no sin tocarle. Era como un pequeño reto personal… y Rosebud Jane Weasley era tan orgullosa, tan jodidamente orgullosa que era incapaz de decir que no a un reto como ese. Así que haciendo alarde de su mejor expresión, alzó el mentón y salió de allí, no sin antes pasar al lado de Scorpius sin cuidado alguno, chocando con él.

Y desapareció del aura, llevándose consigo ese olor a libro viejo y a cabello recién lavado. A primavera. A sol. Dejando en el rostro de Scorpius una sonrisa burlona.

Porque minutos antes había estado seguro que ella no quería saber nada con él cuando había hablado. Había llamado a su amistad, "una amistad fingida", y Scorpius se lo había tragado.

Pero cuando vio que ella seguía siendo tan orgullosa con él supo que Rose había actuado muy bien. Había hecho el papel de su vida… y no le había servido de nada.

Scorpius observó cómo el cabello de la pelirroja desaparecía, encaminándose seguramente al aula de Encantamientos, y supo que, a pesar de que ellos habían "pactado" llevarse bien, la guerra no había hecho más que empezar. Y eso le gustaba. Le divertía. Le hacía querer más.

Bien, he tardado algo más de la cuenta en subir este cap porque he estado liada con temas de la universidad. ¡Pero como recompensa tengo que decir que es más largo! Y ya vamos conociendo poco a poco a cada uno de los personajes algo más.

Y no os desesperéis, aunque al principio los veáis de una forma, tengo que deciros que poco a poco todos irán evolucionando.

Para cualquier duda, y todo eso, os dejo un twitter donde podéis localizarme, y seguirme. Es una cuenta de fake, pero por ahí estoy siempre y encontraréis la mayor parte de las novedades sobre el fic. RoseWeasley_AKR

¡Espero que os guste el capitulo y el Fanfic en general!

Nos vemos pronto,

María, xxoo.


End file.
